


My Grandson's a Camgirl

by FlorinaLyndis, RickSlamsTheMultiverse



Series: Online Exhibitionist [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Boys Kissing, C137cest, Camgirl, College, Comedy, Cosplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Grandparents & Grandchildren, It goes down in the DMs, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Porn, Rimming, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Watersports, camboy, porn star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorinaLyndis/pseuds/FlorinaLyndis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickSlamsTheMultiverse/pseuds/RickSlamsTheMultiverse
Summary: Rick finds out that Morty has joined a webcam site to make money, because he can't afford to go to college.Who knew the money would flow in the way that it did?[UPDATE: So, we decided to add two more chapter to give you guys a better conclusion]





	1. Cha-CHING

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote out the the bones for this story a couple of weeks ago, glad it's finally come full circle!
> 
> We really hope you guys enjoy it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember, this is all for fun!  
> We make a conscious effort to not take this too seriously.  
> I'm sure you can tell when we're just fucking around. :b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ [FlorinaLyndis](http://florinalyndis.tumblr.com)

A young man’s fingers gripped the edges of a piece of paper that was mailed to his home, trembling ever so slightly as his eyes glided along the paper, taking in all of the information that was laid out before him. His breathing was shallow as he was trying to figure out exactly what to say, a bit dumbfounded as he was stuttering over his words. The name at the top of the paper: Morty Smith. Slowly his pupils went down the list that was provided to him, name and all. It was a line of the letter “B.” The edges of his lips curled into a giddy smile as he threw his hands up triumphantly, screaming up at the ceiling.

“YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!”

A certain white-haired individual lifted an eyebrow, wondering what exactly Morty was celebrating so earnestly for. Not curious enough to care, he’d shrugged and returned to his crazy science-related shenanigans. From the kitchen, Beth had walked over behind Morty, very much wondering why Morty was celebrating as well. Her eyes caught sight of what appeared to be a report card from the school. Keeping that in mind, she’d rolled her eyes before returning to the kitchen to pull out a bottle of wine and an accompanying glass. She hadn’t understood why the boy was so happy over straight “Bs.” Little had she known that she was going to discover why shortly. Morty followed her to the kitchen, trying to hold the paper to her face. She was visibly annoyed.

“Mom, look, my grades have gotten a lot better! Maybe I’ll be able to get into college!”

There was a bit of a grimace on Beth’s face as her son mentioned that. Immediately reading his mother’s look, his brows furrowed in his own form of anger and annoyance. He worked hard to get his shit together enough at school that going on Rick’s little excursions didn’t mean absolute failure. He’d managed to pull himself up by his bootstraps and prove to everyone that he wasn’t just going to be another pretty face. His mother being a bit of a bitch about it wasn’t going to stop him from continuing on the next step in his life. She didn’t even look at him. No, he wasn’t going to just sit back and take it anymore. It was time to stand his ground.

“What, Mom? Don’t think I can do it? Everyone says that I’m ss- ‘stupid’ and ‘slow,’ but I’m not! I’m tired of the bullshit! You and D-Dad have always been holding me back, and for what?! Rick, he-he’s… he’s the only one who’s been giving me a chance!”

“Well, Morty, I don’t want to waste anyone’s time or money. I don’t make enough to get you through college - I already have enough trouble with Summer. God knows your father isn’t helping... “ She paused briefly to take a small breath and speak in a soft whisper,”He never really has, honestly…” Immediately after, she followed with, “So, no. I don’t think you can do it, Morty.”

“Oh, come on! I-I-I’m getting good grades now! I can get scholarships!’

“Do you think you can, Morty? Those are always super competitive. Can you keep up with everyone else? All of those people who have better grades, or those athletes who can play professionally?”

“There’s always a way, Mom! Y-y-you’re just being a bitch now! If you aren’t going to help me, I-I can find a way to do it myself!”

“MORTY!”

Before she could even turn around to face him, he’d already stomped off to his room. Sighing softly, she’d just taken a sip of her wine and went back to her day, paying it no mind. Neither of them had realized that Rick was just around the corner, lifting an eyebrow with a bit of intrigue at the situation and silently following Morty up the stairs. By this point, Morty had already slammed the door and locked it. Taking his flask out of the side pocket of his coat, Rick lifted it to his lips and tilted it to allow alcohol to fill his mouth, drinking it down with ease before resealing the flask and nestling it back into its rightful place. He used the back of his fist to lightly rap against the wood.

“Hey, M-Morty, I can give you a ssss-solution to your pro - buuurp - lems.”

From behind the door, Morty screamed back at the old man, not wanting to see his face or deal with his drunken shenanigans right now. It simply wasn’t a good time.

“Go away, Rick! I don’t want to hear about or be a part of your s-s-schemes! I don’t want to do shady stuff like you R-Rick!”

“We can make the money easy Morty, and then you’ll have plenty extra. It’s not like this is a few schmeckles. We can score for life, Morty.”

“Look, we’ve done some bad shit in the past, Rick. I don’t want to drag that into my personal life. I don’t need it following me here. We’re already criminals everywhere else!”

“That hasn’t been a problem before - urp - and it won’t be a problem now, Morty!”

As he said that, though, Morty didn’t respond. Rick groaned with annoyance as he balled his hand into a fist and slammed it on the door a few times with enough force to lightly shake the walls.

“D-Don’t ignore me, y-you piece of shit!”

Silence. Rick was about to slam his fist against the door again, but decided against it, remembering how alcohol always made him emotional and irrational. If Morty wasn’t going to go with his plans to make easy money, maybe it wasn’t worth the time and the effort. Without another word, Rick had turned on his heel and headed towards the garage. There were more important things for him to distract himself with than this garbage.

\---- A Few Months Later ----

Everyone was out of the house - Beth had taken Summer and Morty out for a day since Summer was back from college for the summer, and this was Morty’s last summer as a high schooler. The only person unaccounted for in regards to that was, of course, Rick. The old man was tinkering with a few of his trinkets in the garage, curing Space AIDS one cell at a time, making sure his neutrino bombs weren’t exploding, just science things. Looking around the garage for one of his disarming instruments, though, he had a bit of trouble finding it. Not only was it not in its usual spot, there was also a distinct lack of it on the shelf, in the boxes, or really anywhere in the garage. It was around when he’d finished looking around the garage that Rick had realized that Morty had mentioned at one point how familiar he was with disarming Rick’s neutrino bombs. A bit of a snarl found its way out of Rick’s throat and he’d made his way to Morty’s room, kicking the door open without a hint of thought and began digging through the drawers.

“That f-fucking kid, always taking my sh-sh-shit and -”

He’d stopped a bit in his tracks as he was pulling all of the underwear out of one of the drawers. There was something off about it… Rick began to feel along the bottom, noticing that it was… loose. A false bottom. Tossing the rest of the undergarments out of the drawer and lifting up the false bottom, Rick’s eyes were filled with green. Morty had a good amount of money tucked into the false bottom - several thousands if he wasn’t mistaken. More than enough if Morty had wanted to go to the local community college.

“That sneaky cunt. How did you do it, huh Morty?”

Rick placed the false bottom back in carefully, along with returning the clothes to their rightful spots, looking around the room and immediately eyeing Morty’s newly acquired laptop. He’d wondered why Morty needed something so sleek and new, since he’d gotten it relatively recently. Of course, he’d figured that the kid had gotten into playing video games like anyone else his age, or using it to download the highest quality porn. But maybe there was something else after all… There was a smooth movement as Rick had taken a seat in Morty’s chair and opened the laptop up, being welcomed with a password screen. Clicking on a tab that allowed the old man to see the password hint, he’d lifted an eyebrow and typed in the password that he’d known Morty used on his old laptop. Welcome, Mortimer.

“Same password? Poor form, Morty. Poor form.”

It only took a few clicks and a couple of keystrokes as Rick had started looking through Morty’s internet history. It was blank. At least his grandson wasn’t that stupid. But things like that were easily fixable. With several additional keystrokes and a few nifty tricks Rick knew from his old days with messing with computers, Rick had pulled up a list of Morty’s recently deleted history. Chat-turbation? Masturbation With Friends? What the fuck was this? A few more keystrokes and Morty’s intentions were made clear. He wasn’t downloading high quality porn. Morty was the high quality porn. There was a strange sensation filling his loins. One that Rick hadn’t known for quite some time. It seemed that the idea what his grandson was a camboy was getting him hard.

Upon this realization, Rick had taken down Morty’s username information, and closed out everything that proved that he could have been there. Quickly moving over to his own room and turning on his desktop, Rick made an account on Masturbation With Friends and immediately followed Morty’s account. There were several sample clips of Morty’s previous shows and Rick had easily hacked his way into a premium account, allowing him to watch the entirety of the clips. He wasn’t aware of how much time had passed. All he knew was that his cock was throbbing for his grandson and he needed to settle it fast. For the next few hours, Rick found himself stroking off to his grandson doing a various number of things on camera for the countless number of perverts on the internet. Scenes of him riding dildos, stroking his cock with socks, wearing stockings - the list was endless. It seemed he was making quite a pretty penny, as well…

What Rick was focusing on in particular was the sight of Morty’s ass cheeks spread out in front of the camera. There was a soft pink color to the anus that Rick only really noted on virgin boys and knew that he wanted that hole for himself. There was a certain level of jealousy that filled him when Morty began stuffing the tightness into the hole, the anal opening spreading to engulf the length of the banana into Morty’s body, a loud moan filling Rick’s headphones as he groaned in tune with it. The young boy began to pump the yellow fruit into himself, Rick pretending that that banana was - in fact - his dick.

“F-F-Fuck, stuff that fucking - buuuurp - shit into your ti - ah - ght hole you s-s-slut! FFFFFUUUU-”

There was a stream of hot jizz that sprayed out onto his computer screen, coating the image of Morty’s puckering hole with white. His release was accompanied by heavy breathing, leaning back in his chair as he groaned his pleasure, an idea popping into his brain as it recovered from the addling effects of orgasm. Rick sloppily wiped the screen off and moved the mouse furiously along, clicking several links and eventually finding his goal. Morty had a schedule that he followed. The next show was… tomorrow.


	2. It's raining, it's pouring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There have been many requests for watersports on and off Ao3, so here it is!  
> It's pretty tame, so if you're not into it, you should be scared off too much. :)  
> Enjoy, and happy sinning!

There was a certain grogginess looming over Rick’s head, groaning as he’d felt the full force of his hangover, the previous night being particularly harsh to his alcoholism. Rolling out of bed and allowing himself to faceplant onto the carpet below, he’d slowly crawled over to his desk and pulled out a tube of medicine, twisting the top off before popping a few capsules into his mouth and downing them both with a hearty gulp from the fluids in his flask. The moisture on his tongue and lips would be more refreshing if it hadn’t all dissipated so quickly and he was forced to pull out a bottle of water from his desk as well, downing the whole thing as a desperate attempt to rehydrate himself. Once he’d chugged the entirety of the bottle, he’d groaned and took a deep breath. The sudden ingestion of liquids caused a familiar feeling to stir in his groin and he’d groaned more now - this time in annoyance. Human processes were cumbersome, but he’d lived his entire life going through the motions. The man slowly got onto his feet and trudged out the door, pulling it closed behind him before he’d made his way to the bathroom.

Burping loudly, he’d pushed the door open and his bare feet dragged from the carpet onto the cold, lifeless tile, sending a shiver up his body in response to the change in temperature and texture. Instincts kicked in more clearly now as he’d stopped in front of the toilet and lifted up the lid and seat, unzipping and unbuttoning his trousers before he’d let his dick flop outside of its cloth prison. Guiding his flaccid genitalia in the direction of the porcelain in front of him, he’d allowed his muscles to relax now and a stream of gold released from his body, a sigh of relief and release leaving his lungs. His head fell back as he allowed himself to wallow in the self-satisfaction of doing the proper, human thing and pissing into a toilet. After just a moment, though, Rick’s eyes wandered down at the steady stream of liquid waste, watching the stream splash against the water inside of the toilet and being strangely enamoured by it. This didn’t last long, though, and in just a few more seconds Rick was done with his fascination with piss and was moving on with his life.

Zipping his pants up again, Rick turned towards the sink and washed his hands, noticing the distinct lack of breakfast-smell in the air. Maybe Beth hadn’t made breakfast today, so it was time to eat some cereal. It had been a long time since he’d had a decent bowl of Strawberry Smiggles anyways. He’d made his way downstairs now and poured himself a bowl of the fruity crisps and brought the bowl to his nostrils and gave that a hearty whiff.

“Oh Mr. Tophat Jones, I would munch on your intestines for these too.”

And as he’d moved over to the fridge, he’d pulled it open and discovered a distinct lack of milk. Which was odd, because Beth had just done the grocery shopping two days ago. There was no way that they’d run out of milk within that amount of time. His eyes thinned suspiciously as he’d closed the fridge door and carried his bowl over to the dining room, wondering if anyone was simply holding onto it. His eyes did indeed see the milk jug. Inside of it, though, was not milk. And next to the jug? A particularly nervous Morty, with an empty bowl next to him. Very blatantly annoyed, Rick had put the bowl down onto the table and rubbed his temples.

"What the hell Morty, ever thought maybe - URRRP - someone else would have wanted that milk? Instead you do whatever the fuck with it and replace it with water? How am I gonna eat this cereal? Dry like a f-fucking simpleton? Or do you expect me to eat cereal with water like some sort of idiot?"

"S-sorry, it's just...ugh...I was reading online about how it's good to drink lots of water...  
and y-you know, why not just bring a whole jug of it around with me? I saw a few guys around town do it because of the summer heat, so why not, r-right?"

Rick was already suspicious of Morty as-is. All of the sneaking around, finding out about his little side gig, and now this? It seemed Morty was practically saying to Rick, “I’M A MORTY, LOOK AT MEEEE.” The old man’s eyes thinned to a fierce glare as he’d turned back to the kitchen to pour his Strawberry Smiggles back into the box. As he’d done this, Beth stepped into the kitchen, a bit dishevelled and seemingly recovering from her own hangover. She was able to take note of Rick’s little problem, though.

“Did the kids drink all of the milk or something, Dad?”

“Yeah, that’s what it looks like.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I’ll just make you something to eat. I… overslept a little today. So sit back and I’ll have some eggs and bacon for you in just a bit.”

“Th-Thanks, sweetheart. You’re the best.”

Rick hugs his daughter a bit with one arm and kisses her forehead, Beth mouthing “Oh, Dad” before smiling and turning to cook her father some dinner. Rick’s attention was soon returned to the dining room, Morty just about done with his own breakfast and seemingly looking through some other things on his phone. Which Rick now noticed was a new phone. When the hell did he get that? He’d taken a seat at the other end of the table, eying Morty and connecting that Morty had a bunch of money to do whatever he’d liked at this point. Noticing this, Morty raised an eyebrow at Rick and slowly scooted out, uncomfortable with the way he was being scrutinized.

“Wh-What’s up, Rick?”

“Oh, n-nothing. Just a little more than a bit annoyed at not getting my Strawberry Smiggles, Morty.”

“I already apologized, Rick. Geez... Wh-What the hell’s got you all w-w-worked up today?”

“I told you, it’s nothing. J-Just thinking about our next b-big adventure.”

Morty looked a little guilty as Rick had mentioned that, the old man noting that reaction and connecting that to the fact that he was more than likely doing cam shows instead of hanging out with Rick. He’d turned away, scoffing at the young adult across from him and continuing to wait for Beth to provide his nourishment. Fortunately for him, that hadn’t taken too long and Beth had come into the room with the promised bacon and eggs, leaving the plate in front of her father and supplying him with a fork. Rick had nodded his thanks to her before turning back to where Morty… was previously sitting. It seemed the boy had taken the time to go ahead and leave - not even so much as a “see you later” or “I’ll catch you on the flip side” or whatever the fuck kids say these days.

Not that it mattered. Rick already knew what the boy was going to be doing later tonight anyways. At this point it was time to capitalize even more on that premium account. The only curious thing at this point was that god damned gallon of water Morty was holding so close to his heart. There was something nagging Rick at the back of his mind, not quite sure what to think of it all and the answer not quite forming in his brain yet. Maybe that answer would come tonight as well…

\---------------------------------------

Distracting himself by fixing and tinkering with various machines in the garage, Rick had forced himself to remember when Morty was streaming and made note of the fact that no one else was home besides the two of them. Man, it seemed that the little bastard was better at planning things out than Rick had thought. Summer was out with her college friends and Beth had a late night ahead of her, providing surgical assistance to horses in their times of need. Typically, Rick would leave Morty alone at around this time - knowing full well that the kid needed sleep. Using that information, Rick knew Morty scheduled this show with all of that in mind. Seems like Morty had grown craftier in all of the years that they’d been adventuring together. Returning to his room, Rick turned on his PC and let the screen whir to life, quickly logging into the machine and onto his account on Masturbation With Friends. GrandsonFk3R. While it wasn’t as inconspicuous as Rick would normally like, it was to the point and he wasn’t going to go through the trouble of another string of names that were already taken.

As the stream flickered to a complete connection, Rick had made the connection that Morty was in the bathroom, sitting in an empty bathtub. What was interesting was that he was already naked and stroking his blood-filled phallus, licking his lips and looking into his camera with a sultry stare. Rick gulped a bit as he could feel his loins stirring once again, his fuck muscle twitching to a firm stature as well. The older man was already removing his belt and pushing his pants down to his ankles, allowing his shaft to wave around freely before he’d clenched it in his left hand, beginning to slowly tug at it to get the juices flowing.

Morty, on the other hand, seemed to be giggling and watching as messages flooded the chat room. All of them seemed to be familiar with Morty and they all sent messages of their desire to fill his tight anus with their allegedly large cocks. Grimacing a bit at the thought of other men taking his grandson, Rick had pushed the chat to the side bar, noticing that messages were still pouring in and his eyes would wander off to the side every so often to catch note of a few that caught his interest.

_22:03:40 DADDYSSLUT35 - Yea look into the camera babe_  
_22:03:47 Kum4meplZ - dam u so hot morty_  
_22:03:55 BeatmeatM3 - stroke it nice and slwo_  
_22:04:00 Grandadsbitch1959 -  Use that tongue on my dick sexxi boi_

In a move that caught everyone off guard, Morty turned his body around and allowed his ass to face the camera, bent over on his knees and his face pressed against the bottom of the tub. He was still stroking his dick, though, and he used his free hand to spread his asscheeks out a bit, revealing his puckering, pink anus - an almost inviting motion as he’d undulated his hips ever so slightly to allure all of his viewers. His hand let go of his cheek before long though, lifting to give it a hard spank, leaving a pink handprint where he’d struck himself. Accompanying the snap of his palm landing on his flesh was a moan of pleasure, the hand on his shaft gripping a bit tightly in response to the pain. Rick could feel some precum form on the tip of his dick as his excitement skyrocketed, but he’d kept himself under control. He’d had an entire livestream to get through.

_22:12:23 BeatmeatM3 - Ahhh shit look at that thight little asshole_  
_22:12:27 SAUsageHUT - God damn son wanna put my hug3 cock in that teen ass_  
_22:12:33 flopPyDikLuver - FUUUKKKKK We are blessed shiiitttt_  
_22:12:35 JIZZinurMOuth - Daddy will lik off that precum for u babby_  
_22:12:48 GAYGrampa599 - YEAH SPnk That Azzzz sum more or im gona have to du it bitch_

“Alright, daddies, it’s almost time to finish up here~ And we’re going for the golden goal tonight, since we h-hit that point last time.”

He’d given himself one more teasing spank before flipping around, Morty was back to facing the camera and he’d licked his small, soft lips in anticipation of the supposed “golden goal.” Morty spoke into the camera in a different manner than Rick was used to, though. Those clips that he’d sampled on yesterday were only a shadow in comparison to hearing his voice live. Saying all of these sensual things was enough to push most men who were into this sort of thing to orgasm. Of course, Rick wasn’t used to hearing Morty’s voice like this, so he was especially hard. There was something about Morty’s eyes in the camera that set off Rick, almost as if Morty’s look was actually for him. Of course, that was the nature of cam sites like this. It was to cater to every watcher’s needs and desires. As Rick made note of all of these things in his mind, though, he’d spied something familiar in view of the camera. A milk jug. That was now completely empty. That thought was interrupted by Morty’s voice going up in pitch, Rick noticing that his stroking of his dick was getting particularly swift. Soon, Rick was matching Morty’s pace, groaning and listening to Morty in tune with himself.

“Y-You l-li-little shit, f-fucking showing off to all th-these fucking perverts - f-fuck - just f-fucking show me what you got!”

Morty came first, spurting all over himself as the cum shot upwards and coated his upper body, globs sticking onto his chest and dripping down to his abdomen, covering one of his nipples as he’d moaned delightedly. This pushed Rick to the edge and just as he was about to explode Morty’s livestream lit up with activity, Morty’s spent-but-still-hard dick now shooting a stream of piss into the air as an arc, landing on his chest and washing the spermy coating onto the tub below. The stream lasted a good fifteen seconds, washing off the impurity of his jizz with the impurity of that golden shower - an apt name in a situation where he’s sitting in a tub. The sight of Morty’s body glistening with gold was all it took and Rick came harder than he ever thought someone his age could, spraying his screen with a grimy layer of cum and even spurting out of control onto his keyboard and speakers. He’d collapsed against his chair - completely spent and remembering just how many times he’d cum yesterday. Clearly today’s stream hit his kinks just right.

_22:28:51 Gotdatgudseamen - HOLYSHIT_  
_22:28:59 Scholongferdayz - So sexy and wet!!!!_  
_22:29:05 Babeegotbakk - YESSSSSS!@#@! THIS LIttle FREAK@@!!_  
_22:29:09 SAUsageHUT - DAM I CAM SO DAMN HARD FUCK_  
_22:29:12 Dinga0000ling - This bitch knos how to maek me cum wowwww…._

__

__

“Alright, my h-hot and horny daddies, thanks for watching the show. Remember, t-tomorrow is this month’s deadline for the big one-on-one so that a special someone can show me how much you love this t-tight hole of mine~ I’ll see how many of you have put in for me and whoever shows me the most bling will get the fling~ See you tomorrow, daddies!”

Hearing that, Rick’s body sprang to life, looking all through Morty’s profile and record donations and figuring out how much he’d need to give to be that one. Luckily, none of these “daddies” were putting in even as much as Rick could put in. Time to show Morty the real value of a shmeckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the support! This fic was very well received, so we didn't want you to have to wait TOOO long for another chapter. We'll likely have another couple of chapters for this. I don't really see it going any farther than that, but I could be wrong.
> 
> As usual, kudos/comments/etc are always appreciated. We love knowing if you enjoyed the chapter! :) Love ya!


	3. You, Me, and this computer between us!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling you guys will enjoy this one! This chapter is a bit longer than our usual ones (across fics).  
> It was pretty fun to do! Teehee! I hope that you guys enjoy! Happy sinning!!!!

Morty laid on his stomach, looking into his laptop with a playful, sultry look, resting on his elbows as he’d giggled and conversed with the people watching his livestream. It was just another chat for now. But the deadline that he’d set up for his subscribers was coming up in the next hour and it seemed no one was going to contest with BeatmeatM3, and this was going to be his second consecutive month getting it. Not that Morty minded who he would do the private show with - after all he was reaping all of the cash regardless. People would pay to watch him do whatever on cam anyways. The monthly total was just a collective amount that people would pay over the course of the month, and BeatmeatM3 just happened to pay the most. As a dedicated fan, though, Morty had to make sure to reward him!

 _22:00:41 SAUsageHUT - Heyy babee boi!_  
_22:00:47 LimitlessJizz5247 - Im new_  
_22:00:59 LimitlessJizz5247 - How old are you cutie you look real young_  
_22:01:03 Gazeaturholes - Heya Mort! Love your showsssss!!!!!!_  
_22:01:10 LimitlessJizz5247 - You old enough 2 be doin this???_  
_22:01:24 BeatmeatM3 - Hi Morty sweety, you look cute today~_

“W-Welcome to the show, Jizz~ I’m old enough to know how to have fun~ And th-th-thank you, Beatie~You’re so sweet! It’s always a pleasure,” he’d exclaimed, following with a giggle and wink. Generally, that’d be enough to net him a few tips. 

_22:03:31 LimitlessJizz5247 - Old enough huh???_  
_22:03:42 BeatmeatM3 - lmao, he’s 18, don’t worry not jailbait._  
_22:03:55 LimitlessJizz5247 - Fuck...really he looks young af, not complaining._  
_22:04:02 Grandadsbitch1959- Hi Morttttyyyyy! Yeah guys he looks young as hell, love it._  
_22:04:12 flopPyDikLuver - Sup~ omgggg YESS Morty is the cutest and sexiest babe!!mmm!_  
_22:04:23 flopPyDikLuver - I WANNA BE IN ALLL HIS HOLES!!_

After doing this for several months, though, Morty was glad to have been able to get a fanbase as lovely and loyal as his. Not all people hit it off as well as he did - but to be fair, there was also no one able to fill the niche that he did either. Give people what they want, and they’ll flock - something that Morty had learned from other experienced adult streamers. In fact, he was surprised when he’d already made enough during his first month to get through community college. When he’d tried to back out of it, Morty discovered that there was a certain level of empowerment that came with doing these shows. His cam, his body, his rules. No one could make him do anything that he didn’t want to do and he’d clearly outlined the rules in his stream clearly for everyone to see. As a result, he’d dived right back in - as if he’d never even left. Now - having done this for a good amount of time - Morty knew the demand, and he was willing to provide the supply.

With his rising popularity, there came a few stipulations. He’d had to spend some of his newly acquired finances on pleasing the fans - including, but not limited to, buying several different kinds of toys, scheduling his time around his cam schedule, and becoming better at socializing. At first, people did enjoy his more plain shows, where he could be more submissive and show off body parts on request. Now, though, he found himself in situations where he wanted to satisfy more exotic requests, though still putting forth the boundaries he’d set on Day 1. No one could really blame him for it either, which was part of the appeal of him continuing to do these shows. Even regardless of that, though, Morty enjoyed his quiet days - chatting with his regulars and showing off every so often whenever someone threw money his way for a look at his ass.

In fact, he’d forgone most of his clothes for this particular stream and was instead wearing a tube top and a pair of booty shorts, no undergarments to be seen. Every time Morty bent forward with his ass facing the camera, his audience could very clearly see his balls being split by the thin crotch section of the shorts, the fabric tight on his booty to accentuate it just enough to make it minimally “juicy.” Normally people would toss five dollars his way for that, anything particularly naughty went for much higher, though. A lot of people seemed to get the bang for their buck from watching him suck on dildos of all sizes and shapes. He’d had gathered a collection of other toys as well, noting all of his regulars’ favorites and using them on request. It was hard to find people who would say no to him now.

Suddenly there was an alarm that went off, pulling Morty out of his thoughts. It seemed that he’d been interacting with his audience for much longer than he’d thought and it was five minutes away from the announcing for who would be the winner this month! It wouldn’t be long before he was giving BeatmeatM3 another private show. Morty remembered the last one, and he also remembered being particularly sore after it. Regardless of that, he was eager to please the fans - since that lead to getting paid - so that would naturally mean that these private shows were special. Of course, Morty was sure that BeatmeatM3 would be overjoyed to hear it was him again, and that was really all Morty could ask for. 

As the counter came down to 2 minutes, though, there was something odd. Morty saw a name that was only vaguely familiar to him enter the chat. GrandsonFk3R? This was someone that he’d seen pop up in yesterday’s stream, but didn’t get to say hello to, since they’d popped in during his requested shows and he’d forgotten by the time he’d finished cleaning up yesterday. What surprised Morty was not seeing the name, though. It was what followed the name. There was the sound of a birthday horn being blown and the five digit number that followed it.

**_GrandsonFk3R has donated $50,000!_ **

_22:28:07 BeatmeatM3 - What??? How???_  
_22:28:09 Babeegotbakk - JESUS CHRIST, WE GOT A BALLER IN HERE!_  
_22:28:14 SAUsageHUT - SSSSSSSHIIIIET, I PT N SOO MUCH THIS MNTH_  
_22:28:18 Grandadsbitch1959 - Well...that’s all folks, this new guys one upped even BeatmeatM3. Impressive!_

The young brunette was dumbfounded, overwhelmed with joy and curiosity, but also lined with several layers of caution. Was this a prank? Was someone going to walk through his door and say “YOU’VE JUST BEEN PUUUUUUNKED.” Time seemed to slow to a crawl for the briefest of moments until the alarm had counted all the way down a victorious tone played out for all of the stream to hear. Morty chuckled nervously, clearing his throat as his breathing began to get a bit labored as well.

“W-W-Well, daddies, it l-looks like w-we have our winner f-for this month~! C-C-Congrats, GrandsonFk3R! Looks like you’re the big daddy for tonight!”

_22:30:18 GrandsonFk3R - Ur dm str8, bitch. Imma get tht ass tonight! DNT GV A FCK!_

“A-Alright, seems like h-he’s ready, daddies~ I-I’ll see you all for th-the next show~! Thanks f-for cumming tonight~!

 _22:30:20 SAUsageHUT - BETTER GET THAT MONEYZ WORTH MAN!_  
_22:30:24 SAUsageHUT - GOD DAM HE SHULD SUK UR DICK FOR THAT SHIT_  
_22:30:25 BeatmeatM3 - This lucky bastard...better not do this next month. :/_  
_22:30:27 BeatmeatM3 - If this keeps happening I’m not gonna get alone time with my boo. -__-’_  
_22:30:30 flopPyDikLuver - Feelz bad man, sukks being poor damn_  
_22:30:40 Gotdatgudseamen - Stop bitchin you had him last month, let the man get what he paid for._

Morty clicked the button that Masturbation With Friends provided to allow private shows, highlighting GrandsonFk3R and shutting off the stream for everyone else. Taking a breath in to prepare himself, he’d smiled warmly to the camera and waved kindly, blowing a kiss as well. This person was completely new to him, so Morty hadn’t any clue what this person was into. That was mostly what was making Morty nervous, but at the same time there was a bit of excitement attached to it. What was he going to make Morty do? What could this person possibly request that no one else hadn’t already done before? BeatmeatM3 already made Morty do all kinds of things last month, after all.

“H-Hey there~! Grandson… th-that’s pronounced fucker, right? I-It’s nice to see someone so e-earnest right off the b-b-bat~”

_22:32:11 GrandsonFk3R - Lng tm follower, fst time donor. Jst call me Granddaddy, u sick fck._

“A-Alright Granddaddy, s-s-sounds good! Wh-what would you like to s-s-see tonight~?””

_22:32:20 GrandsonFk3R - Sprd ur legs for me you fuckn bitch._

“L-Like th-th-this?”

Morty followed the command, leaning back against his bed and spreading his legs out to let his viewer see his balls split even more by his tight shorts, his erection pushing back against the firm fabric holding it down, the bulge extremely visible. Morty also made sure to pull on the back of his shorts a bit as well, allowing the resulting wedgie to show the edges of his puckering asshole, moaning lightly as the fabric dug into him and he kept his eyes on the chat so that he could follow every request that his newest fan would make.

_22:33:04 GrandsonFk3R - fuckk yeah, just liek that for grandpa baby. now strok that cute lil dik for me, wont u???_

Nodding, Morty used his free hand to start stroking his dick through the booty shorts, a wet stain forming towards the top of the shorts as Morty breathed shallowly, his excitement starting to get the better of him. Everyone on the internet was a complete stranger to him, but something about a new stranger making demands and seeing his body was something that was starting to get the juices flowing. At the same time, though, Morty felt an unspoken connection with GrandsonFk3R, not quite knowing why or how. His adrenaline began to get the better of him too, as he pulled the shorts down to expose his hard on and he wrapped his fingers around the shaft, stroking it fervently. The tip was red and bulbous, almost as if his blood flow was extra strong tonight, the sensitivity going up as well as he’d shivered with every stroke of his palm along the tip.

_22:33:35 GrandsonFk3R - Yyyyyyeeeeeah perfect. nw I wanna c u stuf tht tiht hole with ur biggest dildo._

While it wasn’t unexpected, Morty was forced to stop holding his shorts against his asshole to reach into his nightstand for Ol’ Reliable, one that he’d used relatively often. He’d named this one for that very reason, and his fans loved seeing it in action too. The girth was something that he’d had to get used to, and the length wasn’t anything to scoff at in addition to that. A glorious seven-and-a-half inch to a lovely six-inches-around. This was always Morty’s go-to and he could only hope that GrandsonFk3R would be pleased. The adolescent boy moved the dildo to his lips and he began to suck it heartily, allowing his saliva to coat the rubber toy, getting it nice and slick. As if mesmerized, Morty deep-throated the entire thing for his fan to watch and pulled it out smoothly without gagging - displaying just how much practice he’d had with Ol’ Reliable. 

Once it was suitably lubricated, Morty pushed the shorts off to the side and put the tip to his anus, moaning as the glans spread the tight hole slowly, the brunette’s tongue sticking out as his eyes widened and he’d pushed the rest of it in slowly, but surely. It’d taken him several moments, but he’d managed to take it to the base - business as usual. He’d always struggled with it before, which was why he was sore after his private session with BeatmeatM3 last time. Since then, though, he’d practiced on and off stream, and he wouldn’t be sore after this one, for sure. However, with Ol’ Reliable being as big as it was, Morty really felt it every time they did their dance.

_22:38:09 GrandsonFk3R - ffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuk, ur so tight, u sick fukkin cunt. Fck, jst fill it uuuuuuuupppppppp. Bet u let ur irl grandpa fuck dat ass, dontcha? Rl nice n hard...I no i’d fuk the shit out of u!_

Morty blushed as he’d read that, not quite sure how to respond. He’d never thought about Rick like that, ever. At the same time, though, he couldn’t quite discount it. Especially with the way he was showing off to all of these men on the internet that wanted a piece of him. He’d shaken his head in denial, trying to just focus on the show so that he could please his guest.

“M-M-My grandpa w-w-wouldn’t be able to t-take me…~ I’m all yours, Granddaddy~”

There was a lusty smirk that formed on the edge of Morty’s lip now, as he began to pump the dildo in and out of his asshole, stroking his dick at the same rate and moaning loudly. He was starting to lose himself in the pleasure as he’d let his head fall back and his hips began to gyrate, allowing there to be a rhythm between Ol’ Reliable pumping into his asshole and his hand gripping at his hard rod. Morty looked back at the screen so that he could see if his “Granddaddy” was enjoying the show.

_22:44:31 GrandsonFk3R - Dammit my fukn dik is drippin so much precum seeing u. shit ur the perfct lil slut. cum on now, tell granddaddy how much u want him to finish insid u._

“O-Oh Granddaddy, I-I-I’m riiiiight there~! C-C-Cum i-insiiiiide meeee!”

_22:44:50 GrandsonFk3R - AHH YEAHHHi got a shit ton of cum fr u bitch!_

__

__

“OH, RICK~!”

Morty’s body began to spasm as he said those words, allowing his orgasm to take over from that point and releasing everything he’d had pent up inside, spraying a huge load all over himself as he’d stuffed Ol’ Reliable all the way inside of him and he’d howled with pleasure, thrusting his hips into the air and letting the cum rain on his chest and his belly, breathing heavily as he’d continued stroking after finishing, wanting to ride out the entire orgasm. His eyes rolled up into his head as he was starting to lose himself. He’d only barely realized that he’d called out Rick’s name at the very end, and he was too tired to address it with himself. 

Looking back at the screen, he’d noticed that GrandsonFk3R logged out, not sure exactly why. He wasn’t sure if what he’d said had made GrandsonFk3R angry or if there was just a connection problem. Thinking about it was making him feel bad as he’d started breathing more slowly now, bracing himself as he’d pulled Ol’ Reliable out of his ass with a loud pop, moaning as the glans passed by the entrance to his gaping anus. Too tired to take care of anything like that now, Morty passed out from exhaustion and pleasure, allowing darkness to fill his vision as he’d drifted off, letting the fleeting warmth of the cum on his body comfort him to sleep.

\---------------------------------------

It had been several days since Morty had seen GrandonFk3R on his streams, wondering if he’d really made him mad after what he’d said. The thought of it was enough to paint Morty’s face a deep crimson with embarrassment, also sad with the fact that he’d lost one of the big fish, especially since the money had still been credited to his account. Of course, he didn’t let the rest of his patrons know how he was feeling about it, keeping up the shows and letting everyone have their own good time with it. Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Morty looked back at the Strawberry Smiggles in his bowl, remembering that he’d needed to eat it before it got too soggy. As he’d brought the spoon to his mouth, Rick had walked in with his own bowl, sitting across the table from Morty and nodding his acknowledgment of the boy’s presence. They were both left alone as Beth had made a trip to visit Summer in college - which was more than likely the reason they were stuck eating Strawberry Smiggles.

“H-Hey Rick… Haven’t s-seen you in a little wh-while.”

“Meh.”

They’d eaten in silence for a little bit until Morty had finished his bowl, drinking up the milk and letting out a breath, getting up to put his bowl away when there was a loud SLAM at the table. Morty had jumped with a start, dropping his bowl and spoon with a loud clatter. He’d quickly moved to pick them up and he’d turned to the table to see what was up with Rick. What he’d seen next caused his eyes to widen and his pupils to dilate. Emotions ran through his body like lightning. Surprise. Embarrassment. Fear. Then, finally, anger. Ol’ Reliable...

“Wh-What is this, M-Mo - oor - ty? C-C-Care to explain?”

“R-R-RICK! TH-THAT’S…! WHAT D-D-DID I SAY ABOUT G-GOING THROUGH M-M-MY STUFF?!”

“Oh, I du - urp - nno about ‘your’ stuff. After all, y-your ‘d-d-daddies’ paid for this, r-right?”

Morty froze. Rick knew about that too? Was Morty just careless? He’d always made sure everyone was out of the house whenever he did his shows, and he was always sure to hide everything after his shows were over. After all, why would he normally keep Ol’ Reliable in his nightstand? Especially when he lived with other people. But that wasn’t the point right now. Right now, Rick had Ol’ Reliable and he knew about his cam shows.

“S-S-So?! Wh-what difference d-does it make?! I-I-I needed m-money!” 

“W-what ever happened to ‘I don’t want to do shady stuff’ like your grandpa? T-the this isn’t shady Morty?”

There was a mocking tone to Rick’s voice, with a hint of a commanding tone to it as well. Something about it resonated with Morty and he felt himself shivering with fear and… arousal. He fought those feelings though, since he’d known he needed to stand his ground now, more than ever. If he was going to assert himself over Rick, _this_ would be the time to do it.

“I _chose_ to do this Rick! I’m not s-s-scamming anyone or hurting anyone... These people come online to see me a-a-and if they like me, then they p-p-pay me! I’m not sl-sleeping with anyone or anything… I-I’m not selling my body on the streets Rick! I’m not like you!”

“I suck d-d-dick for drugs a _feeeeew_ times and n - urp - ow I’m the bad one? G-get off your high horse a-a-and stop sucking its dick.”

“W-why are you giving me a hard time? What is it Rick? Are y - are you jealous that all these people want me?”

“I can have you any-any fucking time of the month, you little bitch! So shut your f-fucking mouth!”

That was all Morty needed to hear. He’d put the bowl down on the table and came over to grab Ol’ Reliable, turning around on his heel and away from Rick, storming off. He didn’t have to deal with Rick’s shit any more. He had plenty of money. Hell, if he’d wanted to, he could have just left. Maybe he will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be sure to check out some of our other fics! :)  
>  **Power Dynamics: We Belong to Grandpa's Dick** is the latest one!  
>  You might like it if you like angst! https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043332  
> Chapter two will likely be...pretty sad if you didn't think the first one was lmao.


	4. Don't get cocky bitch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[UPDATE: So, this was intended to be the last chapter...but, we decided to add two more chapter to give you guys a better conclusion, we'll try and make it so that nothing is left up in the air.**   
>  **[UPDATE 2: The oh-so lovely[Gothy](https://gothypigz.tumblr.com/) made artwork for this chapter! Isn't she amazing!? Please be sure to follow her on Tumblr! *w* **

Morty had enough. Enough of Rick’s bullshit, enough of working around everyone else’s schedule, enough of everything. It was time to transition into a new avenue of his life, and he didn’t have to wait for Rick or the rest of his family to catch up. He’d gathered more than enough money for college. If he played his cards right, he’d be able to get enough to get out of here too. He’d moved up into his room and locked the door behind him, opening up his laptop and logging into his Masturbate With Friends account, making an announcement to all of his subscribers.

_Emergency Show: Help Me Move Out! Tonight’s going to be really, really special, I promise! See you guys in a few hours~_

_19:12:14 BeatmeatM3 - I’M HYPE! MISS YOU!_  
_19:12:30 Grandadsbitch1959 - YAY OUR BOI!_  
_19:12:37 SAUsageHUT - MORT MORT HeRE OT SUPORT U!_  
_19:12:48 flopPyDikLuver - WE’RE HERE FOR YOU~_

The stage was set. Not that it took that much set up. His fans were always available when he needed them, and Morty was grateful for that. It was part of the reason why he did the things he did for them. BeatmeatM3, SAUsageHUT, flopPyDikLuver, and so many more. Morty was sure he’d have their support tonight, too. Tonight was going to be the time to blow out on this show. Pulling his suitcase from his closet, he began loading his toys and a few clothes into it, packing his laptop and going into his drawer, pulling out quite a bit of cash as well. No one would mess with him tonight…

Meanwhile, Rick’s computer lit up with the notification of Morty’s message, the old man turning to take a look. He’d lifted up one side of his monobrow, intrigued with Morty’s spunk. As he’d thought about what he’d do about that, a few things came to mind and he couldn’t help but twist his lips into a grin. Seems like Morty needed to be put into his place. Just like he’d told Morty before, a cocky Morty was a dangerous Morty. Ever since he’d made enough money to go to college, Morty was certainly getting full of himself. Of course, it was his job to ensure that Morty didn’t put himself into a bad position. As his grandpa. Rick listened closely for the sound of Morty walking out of the house, hearing the front door open and close with a slam. Looks like someone was looking to avoid getting caught. Unfortunately for the poor boy, he was up against a genius scientist, who was generally prepared for most situations.

\--------------------------------

Morty walked into his hotel room, closing the door behind him as he’d dragged his luggage in. He’d looked around at the room he’d gotten, making a note of just how fancy everything was and appreciating the fact that he was able to get a clean room. At the very least, he was proud of the fact that he’d had the good sense to not do this in some seedy hotel and that he could afford this night without dipping that much into his funds. Enough of the ego stroking, though. It was time to set up the show.

Tossing the suitcase onto the bed, he’d pulled out a sailor costume and looked it over, smiling with a bit of a giddy look. It would be the first time for him to don this outfit, excited to show it off for this show. Morty delicately laid it on the bed and started taking off his clothes, slipping his shirt off and letting his pants fall to the floor, getting completely out of them and hopping into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After all, he had to look presentable for his fans, and he had no doubts that this would be a show for them to remember. On top of that, this would be his first step into a new life, away from his family and - most importantly - away from Rick.

What Morty hadn’t known was that - in the room next to his, mind you - Rick was lounging in the available bed. To no surprise that Morty would try something like this some day, Rick had implanted several tracking systems into Morty’s body without the boy ever knowing. No matter what Morty did, Rick would always have a way to find him. Rick chuckled to himself as he’d put on a pair of sunglasses knowingly, letting out a sigh of content. If Morty wanted to play this game, Rick would play. There was no reason for him to play fair, though, and he had made plans for Morty’s show. If everyone was surprised with the move he’d made before? Well, they were going to see what he could really do now.

\--------------------------------

Stepping out of the shower and getting himself all done up for the show, the young boy eyed the timer on his computer, seeing that he’d had a little while longer to get ready before the show started. Morty grabbed the suit on the bed and began putting the clothes on, working his magic and fitting himself into the costume, loving the feeling of just how everything fit on him. He’d have to give a special shoutout to his fans for this one, since someone had anonymously sent this one in. Of course, yet another thing to be grateful to his fans for, and loving the community that he’d found himself in. His pupils shifted back to the computer, and the countdown was already getting to that certain point. In fact, the chat was already wild with activity.

_22:28:35 JIZZinurMOuth - Daddy can’t wait to see u Morty_  
_22:28:48 Screammainame2 - Cum on baby we wanna see you!_  
_22:28:49 GAYGrampa599 - YEAH He almOST HerE_  
_22:28:56 SAUsageHUT - So ready for ya babby!_

It was time. Morty looked spiffy in his outfit, a blue-white horizontal striped top with a sailor’s collar that accentuated how thin he was in comparison, with the shirt doing nothing to cover his slender belly with the cute dot of his belly button. Along with with that was a lovely pair of blue booty shorts that really squeezed his figure to show off his “assets.” Top it all off with a cute white hat - complete with flimsy blue ribbon at the top - and he was in one of the most bomb-shell outfits he’d ever worn. His excitement was at full attention as well, an erection pushing against the front of his shorts and the tip of his cute little rod pushing through the waistline.

“Hello, daddies~! Wel - welcome to this very special sh - show~ H - How do you like my out - outfit today~? The First Mate is ready to service his c - captain~”

Morty pulled out a long, twisty unicorn lollipop and began to run his tongue along it, the tip sliding around the length of its bumpy surface, moaning lightly to entice the chat and giggling playfully to really get the juices flowing. He knew what it took to please his audience and, quite frankly, that brought a certain level of pleasure to him as well - knowing that he had control of these people who were stroking their dicks to him. The sweet flavor of the lollipop was also a great incentive to keep going down on it, looking into the camera with a sweet, innocent look as his mouth engulfed the length of the lollipop, tongue gliding along it the entire time. His eyes wandered over to the chat, smirking as he’d read the money roll in, along with the various messages of encouragement.

[^ [Gothy (Artist) - 11/10/2017]](https://gothypigz.tumblr.com/post/167341959735/nsfw-warning-morty-is-18-based-on-this-lovely)

_22:32:03 Gazeaturholes - Fuck yeah Morty! Damn!_  
_22:32:03 Gazeaturholes - Look at him take on that shit! What a slutty mouth!_  
_22:33:10 LimitlessJizz5247 - JESUS CHRIST~ Adorable as HELL!_  
_22:33:24 BeatmeatM3 - MMM What a cute little slut you are Morty!_  
_22:33:29 Grandadsbitch1959 - You look so fucking cute in that outfit!_  
_22:33:31 flopPyDikLuver - CAN I TAKE YOU HOME???_  
_22:33:37 SAUsageHUT - UGH FUCKKK WISH tHAT WAS MY Dik!_  
_22:33:40 SAUsageHUT - NONONO Cum Livve with ME Morty!!!_  
_22:33:44 flopPyDikLuver - Daddy will take good care of you!_

“My daddies are s - so sweet to me! I might take you guys up on y - your offer! You take good care of me and I’ll take **_good_** care of you in r - return. Teehee~”

Even as Morty continued to entice his audience, there was an ominous feeling in the air. He’d tried his best to keep concentrated on the show, though, lifting up his top to lightly push the tip of the sticky lollipop to his nipple, letting his saliva wet the hardening button. As he’d done that, though, his fears were confirmed by a green light that was off screen to his watchers, his face turning to take a look at what had happened. What happened next was practically a blur as his face was pushed down roughly against the bed and he struggled in vain against a much stronger, much more aggressive force. Then he’d heard a voice, speaking to his audience.

“GUESS WHAT, BITCHES? IT’S ME, GRANDSONFK3R! Y - You sick fucks, this little bitch is miiiiine! And I - I’ll show you on cam too! Fuck - Fucking, check this shit out!”

_That voice… Rick?! IT WAS HIM THE WHOLE TIME?!_

_22:36:49 SAUsageHUT - DID HE SAY WHAT I THINK HE SAID?????_  
_22:36:55 GAYGrampa599 - WHAT A GUY! I GUESS HE FOUND OUR MORTY!_  
_22:36:59 BeatmeatM3 - Wut?! GrandsonFk3R?! Is he being legit?!_  
_22:37:04 Scholongferdayz - With that much money, Im sure he bought that hotel room 2!!!_  
_22:37:10 Babeegotbakk - WAO, SO GREEDY. GOT IM THE OTHER NIGHT, TOO_

Morty had no time to respond as he felt his pants being pulled down and his asscheeks being spread, wincing a bit as his asshole was revealed to the cold air and he’d squeaked with surprise as he’d felt a warmth against his flesh, moaning slightly as he’d felt a wet, squirming feeling inside of him. Rick was rimming his asshole in a move that he hadn’t expected and he couldn’t help but push his hips back against his grandfather, wallowing in the pleasure. His mind was drawing a blank for the briefest moments when he’d remembered that it was Rick and he began to struggle against the older man, trying to push back before having his ass spanked and his head forced back down. He’d let out a yelp of surprise and groaned, Rick pulling away from the asshole. There was a zipping sound and movement behind Morty as Rick had pressed the tip of his dick to Morty’s asshole.

“Observe, you fucking per - perverts! I c - claim this sluts virginity!”

Time seemed to stop as Rick had shoved Morty’s asshole full with his cock, the younger male’s face contorted with pleasure with a dose of pain, his mouth open as he soundlessly screamed, his eyes on the screen as he was being violated. Tears formed on the edges of his eyes as he’d began to call out.

“S - Stop, Grandpa! P - Please, n - not this! Not - Not when they’re all wa - AH!”

“Shut it, slut! You - you - you think you could run away and I - I wouldn’t notice?! F - Fucking kids, I’ll put you in y - your god damned place!”

Morty was cut short as Rick began to thrust harder into him, violently driving and pumping inside of his slut of a grandson, the muscles in Morty’s asshole contracting around the dick that drove deep into it. Rick used the hand that was holding Morty down to grab the brunette’s hair and pull him up, the pain compelling Morty to get up from his position as he’d moaned and yelped from the stimulation, feeling his head being turned to see Rick with a ski mask on, his face being pulled in as Rick pressed his lips to Morty’s and forced his tongue into Morty’s mouth, the muscle skillfully gliding against Morty’s and wrapping around it, working it roughly. The taste of alcohol filled the adolescent’s mouth and the tears that were simply formed began to stream from his eyes. He was feeling good, but he wasn’t enjoying it…

_22:41:24 SAUsageHUT - DID HE SAY “GRANDDADDY?? UGH IS THIS LEGIT???_  
_22:41:28 BeatmeatM3 - Wtf? I guess this is like some roleplay? Or should we get help???_  
_22:41:34 LimitlessJizz5247 - Yeah this has to be a part of it, right? Whatever it’s hot!_  
_22:41:36 Gazeaturholes - MMM, I bet his lips are nice n soft!!!_  
_22:41:45 flopPyDikLuver - I can treat you nice and ruff 2 Morty!_  
_22:42:00 GAYGrampa599 - LMao a bed intruder!!!?? Maybe thats his legit Gpa?_

There was the sting and the sound of a hand on flesh as Rick spanked Morty’s ass again, gripping the soft, pliable flesh possessively as his hand landed. Morty moaned as his eyes rolled up and he very lightly sucked on Rick’s tongue, not sure if he wanted it to stop anymore. Rick pushed the boy back down and turned him around on his dick, the twisting motion of his asshole on Rick’s shaft causing Morty to squeak with surprise. He’d tried to use his feet to attempt to push Rick away, but the old man easily bat the legs away with his arm, grabbing the webcam that Morty had attached to the laptop. He’d pointed it down at Morty so that the audience could see down with a POV style that littered porn. The chat flooded once again as they watched from Rick’s perspective of what it was like to fuck the 18 year old.

_22:48:02 Babeegotbakk - YESSSS! HE LIVIN DA DREAM FOKLS!_  
_22:48:13 Scholongferdayz - Man, I’ve give anything to have a piece of that ass!_  
_22:48:20 Dinga0000ling - We r so fuckn blessed holy hellll…._  
_22:48:26 LimitlessJizz5247 - He’s such a good little slut! Lucky guy right there!_  
_22:48:31 Gotdatgudseamen - Shittttt…. I’d be so deep in that ass if he were my grandson!_

To stop Morty from resisting any more than he already was, Rick grabbed Morty’s dick and began stroking it, the increased stimulation putting a stop to any more shenanigans that Morty could come up with. This simply left Morty on his back, legs spread out to take Rick’s dick and making delicate sounds of lust and squirming against the sheets, hands spread out to his sides and gripping the bed as if holding onto whatever sanity or decency he had left. Rick looked down at Morty and over at the chat, disgusted with how they were all getting off to him raping Morty and not even caring to look into whether or not they should legitimately be concerned.

“O - Oooooh, Granddaddy, f - fuck, it’s soooo good! My asshole feels soooooo good! Fuck me h - harder! Please Granddaddy, p - please!”

At that moment, Rick began to go more roughly - deep diving his rod into Morty’s tight hole and tugging more fervently at the teen’s cock, watching as Morty went from crying with resistance to drooling with overstimulation, his pupils dilated as they’d focused on the ceiling, almost as if he’d completely lost himself. Rick didn’t exactly want that, though, since he’d wanted Morty to be conscious of what was going on. He’d lifted his free hand and backhanded Morty across the face, grinning as Morty looked up at Rick with surprise and more tears were streaming down from his eyes to the bed below.

Even with that strike, though, Morty wasn’t crying with shock or fear, but was at this point engulfed in pleasure. Ever since the private show, he’d thought about what it would be like to finally do this kind of thing with Rick and it was more than he’d ever imagined. A lot rougher, sure, but at the same time it defied and exceeded his expectations. And he was learning to love every bit of it. His face contorted with the pleasure of this forbidden fruit and he began to buck his hips against Rick’s dick, finding that the combination of the taboo and the way Rick was riding him drove him to his pleasure points faster than he’d ever thought possible. 

“F-fuck Rick...I bet-I bet - auuhhh - you got tired of fucking - fucking jacking off to my sh - shows, huh? Ahh - ahh - hhnngg - Y- you want my asshole that bad, you - you dirty old man!”

“Shut your f - fucking mouth you little daddy issues _bitch_. Moaning like y - you're in fucking heat. Don’t - Don’t pretend you don’t want this dick, dumb slut. ”

Without warning, he began to cum, streaks of white jizz shooting from his dick and onto his belly, some streaming along his chest as he’d groaned and shivered with pleasure.

“G - Grandpa Rick! I - I - I - AAAAH!”

Even as he came though, Rick continued to plow into him. The tip ground against his prostate and the continued pleasure caused Morty to lose a bit of control and he could feel a stream of piss release from his bladder, all over his stomach and washing away the cum that he’d just covered himself with.

_22:55:57 SAUsageHUT - I LITERALLY CAME BUCKETSSSS!_  
_22:56:00 BeatmeatM3 - Why does this guy get to have our baby? BASTARD!_  
_22:56:04 Grandadsbitch1959 - I literally just jizzed on everyyythinnnggg…._  
_22:56:09 LimitlessJizz5247 - That’s some damn hot role play, right there!_  
_22:56:15 Scholongferdayz - WELL, there goes the dream of taking that v-card myself…:/_  
_22:56:19 Dinga0000ling - I kan die happee, fuckk he used that lil whore bigg tiem1_

“You see that, fuckers? I - I just made him cum! More than any of you fag - faggots ever could! It - It was so hard, he fucking pissed himself! A - And I’m gonna fucking bukakke his slutty faggot-ass face now! FUUUUUUUCK!”

Rick groaned and pulled his cock out from Morty’s gaping asshole and moved up to his face, firing jets of cum from his dick all over Morty, getting quite a bit into his open mouth and the rest that didn’t land inside of there all over everywhere else. They were both breathing heavily and panting, Morty simply splayed out on the bed covered in piss and semen. Rick grinned with his work complete and picked up the lollipop that Morty dropped on the bed, licking it up smugly as he enjoyed the flavor of sweet, sweet sugar on his tongue.

“Show’s over folks. Just like he promised, it was really, really special…”

_22:58:49 LimitlessJizz5247 - WAIITT??? WE’LL BE SEEING MORRTY AGAIN RIGHT???_  
_22:58:52 Gotdatgudseamen - MORTY! WHEN’S OUR NEXT SHOW? SAME AS NORMAL?_  
_22:58:55 SAUsageHUT - That’s a sshiit tun of cum! Wow..._  
_22:59:06 BeatmeatM3 - I didn’t think I had that much semen in me...that was so hot!_  
_22:59:08 Gazeaturholes - I RELLY hope we get more of this! DEAR LORD!_

\--------------------------------

The very next day, a maid came in to do her job. Cleaning up the room. Opening the door, she was immediately assaulted by the smells of piss and sex, grimacing as she’d walked into the room with her fingers pinching her nose. She’d looked onto the bed and gasped, noting the rather large yellow stain on the bed. She was very clearly pissed - pun intended - fists clenched as she’d slammed her hand onto the table and screamed angrily.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! WHO THE FUCK JUST DOES THIS SHIT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about doing a spiritual successor to this fic once it's done, but we'll see, need to finish at least one more open fic before then...
> 
> I'm hoping one day one of these fics will be good enough to get on one of those 'RickMorty/C137 must read fanfics" lists lmao. XD A girl can dream. ;)
> 
> In the meantime, feel free to read some other fics of ours that you may also like. :D
> 
>  **Teacher's Cumslut** \- Specs Morty/Teacher Rick  
>  http://archiveofourown.org/works/12113328?view_full_work=true  
> *Specs is the Morty we all wanted! <3 _COMPLETED FIC_
> 
>  **I'd Do Anything to Reach You** \- RickJerry/DoofuRickxsJerry/RickMorty  
>  http://archiveofourown.org/works/11722290?view_full_work=true  
> *This story is my personal favorite (RAM fic) out of all of them. It's kinda cruel/angst, I feel. Hehe :b


	5. A Pathetic Old Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so sorry everyone, a few things within the plot kinda went over our heads.  
> Especially regarding the relationship itself between Rick and Morty.  
> We'd like to apologize if the previous chapter wasn't what you were expecting/didn't meet expectations.  
> We'll be adding this chapter, and one last one for you all, after that- that's it for this story.  
> We know many of you really enjoyed this one and we'd like to thank all of you for reading!  
> We really want to make it a story that you won't forget, so hopefully the additional chapters will help with that.  
> If however, that doesn't end up being the case, we hope that this is a learning experience for other stories we make in the future.  
> We hope that you guys will come along for the ride for our future Rick and Morty fanfictions. :)  
> It's honestly amazing to know just how many of you viewed/commented/kudos/subbed to this story. :)
> 
> Thank you again~

Rick’s eyes were trained on Morty as he’d leaned against the headboard of the bed, the teen wiping off the loads of cum and piss that were on his body using a hotel towel, tossing the cloth aside as he’d finished up and turned back to look at Rick. His face was blank, Rick not quite being able to grasp whether or not he was angry or sad. Almost as if he was broken - but still functioning. Biting down a bit on the stick that remained from the lollipop, Rick scowled a bit, pulling a flask out from his pocket and taking a swig before returning it back to its position.

“C - Come on. Say something, M - Morty. I - I already found your pile of dirty fucking money and I know that you have plenty for school. You d - don’t even need to move out - the college is literally twenty minutes away. Like - Like, wh - what are you running away from?”

“Isn’t that obvious? What - What do you want me to say, Rick? That you’re being a t - total ass and that I hate your guts? I - I’m not the same kid who you dragged on your adventures four years ago. You - You made me want to leave ‘cause of all your c - constant bullshit.”

Rick was caught aback by Morty’s stinging statement, raising his monobrow with surprise and realizing that Morty was - indeed as he’d said - not the same kid who he took on his adventures. No, he’d grown into an independent individual who wouldn’t take the crap of an old man anymore. Rick remembered all of those adventures clearly, even if Morty couldn’t. He wasn’t the kid that needed saving, as many of Morty’s Mind Blowers would suggest. There was a knot in the older man’s stomach as he’d sought to fish out a rebuttal, but - even with all his intelligence - was struggling.

“Morty, you don’t even realize what - what I’ve been trying to do for you. School? We’ve been talking about this for _fucking years_ ; you don’t need it. We - We can keep going on ad - adventures and you’ll learn everything you’ll need. Th - This is just an outlet for your god damned hormones. You never needed _college_ of all things as an excuse.”

“That’s the thing, Rick. C - College was never an ex - excuse. You can’t t - take that I want to do something w - with my life that doesn’t involve you. Since you f - found out, you’ve probably just been jeal - jealous that y - you aren’t the focus of my life.”

Morty stepped into the bathroom and turned on the faucet at the sink, splashing some water onto a few of his body parts and his face to try and get out some of the cum that had caked onto his body. In his mind, as tired as he was of Rick’s shenanigans, that last fuck was definitely the best experience he’s ever had with Rick. Even with the lack of consent in mind. Morty contemplated what to do next. He could still go through with his plan of leaving the house, but there was always a part of him that yearned… _“The Next Great Adventure”_ was always going to be at the back of Morty’s mind. At the same time, however, Morty acknowledged the need to make his own adventures. For that, he didn’t need Rick.

As he’d had that brief lapse, though, there was a flash of green light and the sound of movement on the bed before all Morty was left with was silence. He’d stepped out of the bathroom to notice that Rick had left. The adolescent had let out a long sigh now, scratching the back of his head - wondering if he’d gone too far. That idea was quickly brushed to the side, Morty realizing that this was Rick he was thinking about and that the old man was probably just out of booze or something. Of course, he could just have been avoiding the conversation. Who knew with that one? The brunette hopped into the shower and cleaned himself off before deciding he’d turn in for the night. After all, he’d only booked this room for one night and thought maybe he should just go back to his mom’s place tomorrow. 

After he’d washed up, he’d looked at the bed and noted how dirty it was with all of the piss and crusting cum stains and Morty resigned to sleeping on the available couch, not wanting to lay in his own piss for the rest of the night.

\-------------------------

It had been several days since Morty had last seen Rick, and he’d done a couple of shows since then. Of course, Morty looked out for GrandonFk3R as he’d done those shows, but to no avail. Seemed like Rick had backed off of Morty’s life, and Morty had no real complaints with that. The young adolescent actually hadn’t had many considerations of leaving this house anymore. After all, if he could enjoy himself without worrying about Rick butting in and ruining it for him, why leave? At the same time, Morty felt a little… guilty. Rick had taken him on so many adventures, after all. For the few that were precious memories, there were a lot of good experiences. Even the bad situations that came with all of that were simply learning opportunities. Rick hadn’t lied when he said Morty was a lot smarter from all of the adventures. That’s how he was determined enough to do all of his schoolwork as well as he did. To some extent, he owed Rick for that much…

Leaving his room, Morty headed down the stairs and past Rick’s room, hearing something faint as he’d walked past. The sound of.. Sobbing. The murmurs of someone who had been broken. Pressing his ear to the door so that he could try to make out what was being said, his eyes closed so that he could focus more on his hearing, listening to Rick’s words more closely to the best of his ability. He could just barely hear Rick’s words, the constant loop of someone who was lost and needed guidance.

“M - Morty… D - Don’t - Don’t go, Morty… D - Don’t - hic - leave…”

It seemed what he’d said at the hotel was really hitting Rick, even now. Morty had left Rick alone to contemplate his own views and goals since that day. Didn’t seem like anyone checked on Rick since then. No one would be inclined to, since he always seemed like an independent man who should always be left to his own devices. Beth would always be at work or drunk. Summer was doing her own college thing. As a result, Morty was really all that Rick had left of this family. Not that Rick was around for most of Morty’s life, but - at the same time - he’d always been around since he’d arrived. With a sigh of defeat, Morty turned around and knocked on Rick’s door.

“R - Rick? You okay in there?”

At first there was no response. Silence - as if Rick was pretending he wasn’t there, or maybe as if he was processing that Morty was right outside of his door. There was a sound of a glass bottle against the wooden door, causing a loud banging sound as Rick roared at Morty.

“I’m fine! J - Jesus! Wh - what, did - did you want something?! Fuck - Fucking take care of it yourself! You d - don’t need me!”

Taken aback by Rick’s defensiveness even now, Morty raised an eyebrow as he’d tried to get a read on the situation. Rick was lashing out now? Even when Morty heard his crazy murmuring? Upon second thought, however, there was no way for Rick to know that Morty heard. Morty’s eyebrows furrowed with frustration as he’d reached out to the doorknob and turned it, pushing into the room and seeing Rick sitting at the edge of his bed with tears in his eyes and his dick in his hand. The old man glared at Morty, letting his rod go to get up and attempt to push Morty out.

“Fucking get - get out of here, Morty! Weren’t y - you leaving?!”

“R - Rick, what the fuck?! All these mixed messages, you showing up at the hotel, I - I - I can hear your god damned crying and whimpering! A - And your fucking dick! Wh - what even is that?!”

“I - I - I was jerkin’ it, okay?! God, I - I have needs, Morty!”

“B - But you’re in - in the dark and crying!”

“J - Just forget it! G- Get hell out of here!”

Rick was clearly not in a good place. Morty didn’t know how to help him, though. If he left, Rick would probably do something stupid - if he stayed, then he would be reinforcing Rick’s bad behavior. Pushing Rick back into the room, Morty closed the door behind him and switched the light on, Rick wincing a bit as the light temporarily blinded him. There was a bit of silence as Morty looked Rick over and noted that Rick hadn’t even changed out of the clothes he was wearing since the cam show, minus the ski mask. The odor that filled his nostrils were the smells of alcohol and Rick’s musk. He’d coughed a bit as his lungs tried to adjust to the new environment, groaning a bit with the cough.

“L - Look, Rick. I’m not leaving. See? I’m - I’m still here.”

“That’s not why I - Fuck, Morty. Just… Fucking, just… Go make your life better…”

Rick’s mind was abuzz now that Morty was in his presence and was checking up on him for the first time in what felt like forever. Ever since Morty was working diligently at school and doing this whole cam business, they’d not really done anything together like before. Of course, Rick was starting to feel the loneliness that came with his age and with watching Morty grow up to become his own person. For a long time, Rick was that person you’d turn to when you wanted to go wild and do something stupid with. That was always how it was, until people had left him to move on with their lives. His old team of Bird Person and Squanchy, Unity, and now even Morty. People he cared about were always leaving his life, and now it was time for it to happen again. He didn’t want to lose Morty, so that last attempt at the hotel was his last-ditch effort to try and keep Morty with him. To “put him in his place” in the way Rick thought would work. Clearly, it didn’t. Even as a genius, that twisted mindset had a way of biting him in the ass in a not-so-kinky way.

“Make my life better…? Well, that was the intention, y - yeah.”

“So? Wh - what are you waiting for you - you little shit?”

“I didn't really want to leave...I was - was just frustrated...and well, honestly, I’m… w - worried about you, Rick. This isn’t the Rick I know...I - I don’t like seeing you this way...”

Worried? He was worried? That threw Rick for a loop, especially considering the fact that people would normally have just left a note and would up and leave his life until the next encounter. However, he was grateful. Morty hadn’t just packed his bags and left. He began to sniffle a bit, tears welling at the edges of his eyes before falling into steady streams, the man’s legs failing him as he buckled backwards onto the edge of the bed and sat there, feet limply placed onto the floor as his cock hung limply between his thighs. He’d since placed his palms on his face, sobbing into them as Morty watched on.

The brunette was surprised at Rick’s sudden show of weakness. He’d never seen this side of the man before - oftentimes placing blame on Rick being drunk for any show of “real” emotion. Especially since the Vindicators (3) incident, where Morty believed that Rick - for the very first time - was showing that he’d cared about the boy. Morty couldn’t be absolutely sure that Rick wasn’t just drunk right now, though. At the same time, he couldn’t be absolutely sure that Rick was lying to him. The teen found himself at a crossroads, not sure where to take this. His body seemed to be acting on its own, however, since he’d ended up kneeling in front of his grandpa and grabbing the old man’s wrists to hold them comfortingly, yet firmly.

“I’m here, Rick… I’m not leaving, or anything...”

“I don’t - don’t just want that, Morty… I don’t w - want you doing those cam shows anymore… I want you all f - for myself. Y - You don’t need to do that stuff anymore… I - I can help you p - pay for school, or whatever - whatever you fucking want…fuck, I’m so fucking pathetic...”

Morty didn’t know how to respond to that, either. The cam shows were another part of his life now. It was what he did instead of going on adventures with Rick, and it helped him establish control on a part of his life that no one else could offer him. Looking into Rick’s eyes, Morty could see pain, mixed with a bit of selfishness and a touch of despair. He’d looked as if he didn’t want to make Morty unhappy but felt as if his presence and his demands would do that. It was true that Morty didn’t _need_ to do them anymore, though. He could have stopped a long time ago.

“I - I mean, I could do that, but… H - How about this, Rick? I - I’ll do one last show. You and me, fucking on cam l - like in the hotel. My fans loved it, and I think… think giving them one last blow out w - will be what they need for s - some closure.”

As if urging him on, Morty reached for Rick’s flaccid cock and began to lightly stroke it, the muscle twitching in his small hand as it moved up and down. He’d worked the shaft and it began to lengthen and swell in size, Rick looking down at the hand in confusion before looking up at Morty with hope in his eyes. He wasn’t leaving, and he was offering to stop doing the cam shows too? It almost seemed too good to be true. The fact of the matter was that Morty was now stroking his dick and he had a chance to keep Morty in his life - as such, it would be best if he hadn’t squandered this.

“Do - do you really mean that, Morty? I mean… will you really stay, too…?”

“I mean it as - as much as you like it that I’m stroking you, R - Rick. I just - I just needed a granddaddy in my life, and y - you can be that granddaddy. I - It’s what _you_ want, right? I mean, y - you were jerkin’ it to the thought of me...weren’t you? You could have just watched my videos… y’know… instead of sitting in the dark.”

“Th - Those videos were just reminders that y - you were doing that st - stuff for other guys…”

“So now it’ll all be for you, R - Rick. Y - You won’t have to worry about any competition… After all, wh - who else will take me on adventures? Who’s gonna - who’s gonna remind me I’m a f - fucking piece of shit? Who - Who’s gonna put me in my place and fuck all my holes but - but you Rick?”

Rick groaned as Morty continued to work his member, letting off a sigh of pleasure as he twisted his palm lightly around the knob, working his wrist to lightly work his palm around the tip before allowing his fingers to stroke all the way to the base. By the time Morty’s fingers were back at the top of his rod, Rick was already close to exploding, since he didn’t get to finish when Morty had come in. He would endure a bit longer, since he now had a spark of genius. Rick reached down to stop Morty and gave him a bit of a smirk. If he was going to let out a load, he would do it on camera for all those motherfuckers to see.

“L - Let the show begin, then…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go~ We'll try to post it soon. :]  
> I really look forward to the spiritual successor of this fic...it's gonna be fun. ;)


	6. The Cats Meow (STORY END)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The end!  
> Please do enjoy! :D

Morty felt a certain sense of excitement that he hadn’t known since his first show. His eyes seemed to hold a bit of a sparkle in them, looking forward to his next huge stream. Ever since the night Rick had barged into his hotel room and stuffed himself in Morty’s tight anus on camera, Morty had gotten quite a few requests to do more of that. It was a sort of “immersive” experience for some of his viewers. Of course, there were some of the more jealous types that the brunette had to keep in check, but a lot of his fans were more supportive of the new “format.” Granted, Rick raping him was - quite obviously - something he hadn’t planned, so gaining from it was certainly a bonus. 

As his eyes looked over the computer screen at all of his previous work, he’d felt fulfilled for the first time in a long time. After all, he’d finally filled that hole in his life that had always felt empty - literally and figuratively. Always going on adventures with Rick was what led to an eventual yearning that he’d never known he had until he’d finally stopped. The cam shows distracted him from what he wanted, or rather _needed_. Growing up the way he did, though, of course he’d have the thought that being with Rick romantically was preposterous. Even his infatuation to Jessica was something that had dwindled to nothing more than an attraction necessitated by society. Something that was _ordinary_. Rick had introduced the extraordinary to him, though.

Of course - when he returned to his normal life after the adventure was over - things were as mundane or as lacking of meaning as ever. He’d found himself cherishing his time with Rick more and more and that eventually grew into a love that Morty knew he could never express. With that came the need to separate himself from it. What would be the point if he couldn’t have it, right? At that point, Morty had decided to focus on his studies and succeed in school instead. Working hard got him to where he was now, so he was going to see it through. Even if Beth wasn’t going to help, Morty knew that he couldn’t turn to Rick. It would be another situation where he’d be relying on someone he knew he couldn’t hold himself back from. It was going to be an escape from his unrequited love.

Turns out that it wasn’t quite so unrequited. The very thought of that was enough to make Morty blush with happiness. Those thoughts carried his fingers along the keyboard as he’d typed in a few sentences for his loyal fans.

_Thank you for all of the support over my career, daddies~! Unfortunately, my next show will be my last… I’m going to be pursuing new avenues in my life now, and I hope that you’ll all be wishing me the best~! I hope to see everyone on~!_

Morty followed up that message with the time and date of the show, setting it in and sighing softly. It really was a shame that Rick hadn’t wanted Morty do any of these shows anymore since it was something he’d found that he was really good at. At the same time, Morty wanted to be able to put Rick at ease with this new angle of their relationship and jealousy was something that would throw all of that out of whack. Even though Morty did actually think it was quite cute that Rick was jealous. 

Rick sat in the garage, tinkering with various machines before hearing the **ding** of his Masturbation With Friends notifications. He was only following Morty, so he’d supposed Morty had finally announced when his final show would be. Rick moved over to his computer and moved his mouse over to the pop-up notification. This opened up the next window and Rick looked over the message and the time Morty had arranged for it. With a bit of a nod of understanding, he’d smirked a little before returning to his inventions. 

Morty had set the stage, so - at Morty’s request - Rick went along with it. There was the slightest twinge of regret with a sprinkle of guilt that Morty wasn’t going to be doing the shows anymore, but at the same time Rick hadn’t cared. He finally had Morty all to himself, after all these years and after all of their adventures. Throughout that time, Rick grew attached to the kid. It helped that he spent more time with Morty than with anyone else. There were a lot of unresolved feelings that came with it, however. He’d put himself aside so that Morty could go on living a regular life - or at least as regular of a life that their adventures allowed. Now knowing that Morty had felt the same way, though? That was something that he hadn’t expected, despite his genius. The least Rick could do after doing what he did to Morty would be to give him this. After all, he didn’t want to lose the one person who was still around to care about him.

\----------------------------

It was time. Morty was looking into the camera with a sultry smile on his lips and they’d parted ever so slightly to show off his pearly whites in a sharp slit. He was wearing a black choker with a small bell attached to the front with a pair of matching cat ears, and - from the view of the camera - wasn’t wearing anything else. Behind him, Rick could be seen in the corners of the camera, wearing a dog mask that covered his eyes and forehead and wearing only his lab coat - the center was open to show off his slender, old body. What was also in view was his hanging cock, the rather large phallus taking up a good measure of length in the camera’s view. It seemed Rick wasn’t even hard yet. The chat was flooded with messages of support, concern, happiness, and mourning.

 

_22:00:09 LimitlessJizz5247 -  We’re gonna miss you babe!_  
_22:00:12 Gazeaturholes - I’m EXCITED!!!!! Our little Neko!_  
_22:00:13 Grandadsbitch1959 - damn you look cute af morty!_  
_22:00:17 DADDYSSLUT35 - W00f W00f grandaddy! Get that kitten!_  
_22:00:19 PissinurMILK - NOOOOO, OuR BABY HAZ GroWN! :[_  
_22:00:22 BeatmeatM3 - Last show? I’m gonna use my finest lotion for this!_  
_22:00:25 Dinga0000ling - fuk morty is liek all I can g3t off too. :/_  
_22:00:28 N0vanillaBS - Oh kno that pussy cat’s gonna get his ass pounded!_  
_22:00:32 Scholongferdayz - This is gonna be hooooootttt!_  
_22:00:33 flopPyDikLuver - MMM WUT A KUTE KITTY! MEOWWWW~~~_  
_22:00:38 BoxInaDick - Who the hell has different kinds of lotion? What a weirdo…_  
_22:00:43 Babeegotbakk - PLZ DUN LEAVE DADDY LUVS U_

 

“I’m - I’m gonna miss my daddy’s too - nyaaan ,but don’t worry! We’re gonna have a fun show for you guys! Go-going out with a bang tonight - MROWWW~”

As Morty said that, Rick’s arms could be seen wrapping around the boy’s shoulders, his hands gently caressing the younger male’s soft, supple skin. The brunette let out a moan as he’d felt Rick’s hands on his body, leaning back into Rick’s for support. There was a gasp of pleasure as he’d felt the man’s fingertips begin to twirl around his nipples, the nubs hardening from the sensation and the sensitivity of them sending shocks of pleasure through Morty’s body. Rick’s smile extended from one ear to the other, working the pleasure buttons between his fingers, watching Morty squirm and mewl from the stimulation. One of Rick’s hands began to travel down Morty’s belly, his palm lightly stroking along Morty’s body, eventually reaching the young boy’s hardened member and wrapping around it, giving it a few gentle strokes. His lips planted a sensual kiss on the brunette’s neck before he’d given Morty’s neck a soft bite, causing the teenager to yelp in surprise. 

“Mmmmm, didn’t see that coming, did’ja? God, you’re so fucking tasty. I’ll eat you up - gobble you up real good. F - Fuck, you’re all mine. A fucking fine - fine meal I’ve got here. A - And you love it wh - when all these people are watching. Y - You’re a god - god damned slut, Morty. My fucking slut.”

Morty’s face was twisted with pleasure, moaning in delight and bucking his hips against Rick’s hand, pushing his stiffy into the soft sensation that was Rick’s palm. His eyes rolled as he leaned his head back against his grandpa, giving the older male more leverage with biting and nibbling at his neck, purring and moaning with delight with each contact. Rick knew exactly what he was doing and there was a certain level of enchantment that came with it. Even though they only had sexual relations for the first time just the other day, it was as if he had been doing this for years.

“Oh, R - Rick… How - how are you so good at this…?”

“Your grandpa’s been around, M - Morty. It’s - it’s not hard to f - figure out how you tick. I’ll make you pu - uuurp for me, kitten...”

Rick pulled his hand away from Morty’s nipple to gently hold the young boy’s face in his hand, guiding it to turn more towards him before he’d planted his lips against Morty’s, tongue pushing past the soft barrier of lips before working and twisting around Morty’s. The flavor of alcohol coated his tastebuds, and Morty knew that Rick probably needed a little “liquid courage” to get things started here. His arms reached up to wrap around Rick’s neck for support, pushing further into the kiss as they were lost in a moment of pure, unadulterated passion.

_22:14:49 SAUsageHUT - MY WIFE WON’T EVEN KISS ME LIKE THAT_  
_22:14:56 BeatmeatM3 - I bet Morty’s lips are so fucking soft and nice ughghghgh!_  
_22:14:59 Gotdatgudseamen - Lucky bastard! I’ll have those god damn sloppy seconds!_

Rick pulled away from the kiss roughly - almost as if he had to yank himself away from it. The man pushed Morty onto the bed, adjusting the camera so that the audience could get a good look at Morty from the front, Rick behind the boy and lifting something up so that the camera could see it. There was a cat-tail sticking out of Morty’s asshole, and Morty had moaned as Rick tugged on it ever so lightly. With a pop, one ball was released from the warm, sticky prison that was the inside of Morty’s asshole. 

One by one, Rick pulled each bead out from the grasp of Morty’s anus, each ball being pulled out forcing Morty to release a mewling moan of pleasure. By the time Rick had pulled all of the balls out from the cavity, he’d held the whole string of beads up to camera. There were a total of six of them tied together, with the tail being extended past the beads. Rick then tossed it aside as he’d held Morty face-down against the bed.

“Are you ready for - ready to take this dick, Morty?”

“Give it to me, G - Grandpa! My asshole was m - made just f - for you!”

_22:20:19 BeatmeatM3 - Fuck he had that WHOLE thing in his ass? What a champ!_  
_22:20:26 Gazeaturholes - I’m so jealous! Hands off my babe!!!_  
_22:20:30 YASSQU33N - Man, I wouldn’t mind being in Morty’s place, he’s hung!_  
_22:20:37 LimitlessJizz5247  - His meowing is so cute, he got the furry in me excited!_  
_22:20:41 Justice4Harambe - Actually, an asshole is made for pooping…_  
_22:20:43 flopPyDikLuver - PLOw THaT SluTT OLd MANN!_

On that cue, Rick pushed into Morty’s taut anus, both of them letting out a heavy moan, Rick bottoming out effortlessly. Leaning into each thrust, Rick began to kiss along Morty’s back, Morty letting out soft squeaks of pleasure and cooing with lust with each contact of Rick’s lips on his back. In tandem with the thrusts, Morty gyrated his hips and pushed back in response to each thrust to take Rick into him as deeply as possible. They were perfectly in sync, their passion transforming into a delicate lovemaking session that just happened to be streaming online. With every thrust, Rick took the time to appreciate just how strong and firm Morty’s anus was, the grip on his dick providing just the right amount of suction so that it didn’t feel like his cock was being ripped off.

“G - God, Morty, y - your fucking asshole is so tender. It’s wrapping around me so firmly and - and yet it’s so god damn soft. F - F - Fuck, I can p - plow you all night and never get tired of this…”

“Th - That’s right, Granddaddy! I - It feels soooooo good to have you inside of me!”

As Rick kept up the pace, he’d reached down and began to furiously work Morty’s dick. This, of course, sent Morty into a frenzy of movement, not quite sure how to react. With every movement he’d made back onto Rick’s dick, he was met with an equal tug upon his cock. The two different sensations put Morty into a bit of a daze, tongue hanging out as Rick rode him into a stupor of bodily sensations. Noting the fact that Morty’s movements were dulling, Rick wrapped an arm around Morty’s chest, pulling him upright and thrusting even harder, the angle making his thrusts reach that much deeper into the teen’s asshole.

“Ooooooh fuck, M - Morty, my lil’ kitten, I - I’m gonna - Granddaddy’s gonna f - fucking cum! NNNNNNNNGH - AH!”

As such, Rick had filled Morty’s asshole to the brim with his cock juices, the overflow so strong that it began to drip from the edges of Morty’s hole and around Rick’s dick. The sensation of being filled was enough to push Morty over the edge as well, the boy crying out with an orgasm stronger than any he’d felt before and he shot jet after jet of white goo all over the camera, blurring the vision of his stream viewers and letting out a moan that carried over the entirety of his release.

_22:29:13 LimitlessJizz5247 - Show’s over… what a way to end it._  
_22:29:18 Scholongferdayz - Gawd what a show! Loveeee it! Thanks Mort!_  
_22:29:21 Grandadsbitch1959 - Fuck...I kant even be madd at that, that wass hot as hell!_  
_22:29:26 Hid3yohusband - Do your best in school! Support you always!_  
_22:29:35 flopPyDikLuver - MORTY doNt LeAV US! STAY!!!!_  
_22:29:37 SAUsageHUT - NOOO! Gonna miss you morty, LOVE U!_  
_22:29:44 LimitlessJizz5247 - Good luck with everything Morty, you’re amazing!_  
_22:29:50 BeatmeatM3 - Shame to see ya go! Come back if you can! We’ll be here!_

There was a thumb that wiped over the camera, leaving a streak and smudge as Rick looked into it with a shit-eating grin and chuckled.

“Th - th - th - that’s all, folks!”

\----------------------------

Morty sighed as he’d laid in Rick’s arms, cuddling the older man as they’d simply laid in bed together, Morty’s asscheeks dripping with Rick’s fresh load. Rick smirked and pet Morty’s head, lightly running his hand through Morty’s hair and gently stroking along the boy’s scalp, looking down at him affectionately. Another thought came to Rick’s mind, though, especially considering the tips that rolled in from that last show.

“So, you’ve made a pretty penny, Morty… What’re you gonna do with the money?”

“Aw jeez, Rick, I… I still wanna go to school, y’know? That community college in town, I guess? S - So we… we can stay together.”

“Oh. Yeah, o - of course… Or… OR. Better idea. You can either go to college and, y’know - like I always say, waste away. _OR._ We can spend an afternoon at **BLIPS AND CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITZ!** ”

“Well, Rick, I’ve got enough to do - to do both. I - I’m down for that. J - Just - Let’s get ready first.”

“No can do, Morty. Blips and Chitz is gonna get busy real soon, and I don’t wanna catch that crowd. I’ll get you some clothes when we’re there!”

“W - W - Wait, Rick, N - NO!”

On that note, Rick had pulled the portal gun out from the pocket inside of his coat, blasting a portal off to the side of them before he’d grabbed a screaming Morty and rolled out of bed, pulling the both of them into the portal and onto the next big adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ [FlorinaLyndis](http://florinalyndis.tumblr.com)  
> \---------------------
> 
> Well, that's it! It's over! T_T We really hope you guys enjoyed this story!  
> It was quite the ride! This fic got more traction than we could have imagined!  
> We're beyond grateful to you all! We'll try and come out with more stories you'll enjoy. :)
> 
> Until next time! :3
> 
> P.S. This is a part of a series now, so expecting something in the same avenue as this one to come ;)


	7. The Spiritual Successor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is here.
> 
> We should keep Morty off the internet...

Remember that spiritual successor we mentioned in the final chapter of this fic? Well, it's finally [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12458763/chapters/28352406)! It's called "[The No-Kinkshaming Server](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12458763/chapters/28352406)". If you've ever engulfed yourself into the world of Tumblr (Rumblr) and/or Discord(Skycord); then this should be a fairly relatable fanfiction.

Like we've stated before, this was the original concept that we had for this story which then became something totally different (cam-ing).  
You may find some things in common but overall it's a completely different story. You will also find that Rick has more of a presence in this fic as well.

**SUMMARY**

Morty's having dreams about Rick. These dreams have been strange (to say the least) and sexual in nature. He figures he should find a way to "deal" with his attraction to his grandfather, finding an outlet of sorts. He delves into the sin bin that is Rumblr and comes across a yaoi and shotacon artist who goes by _LilyShouta_. She invites him to a Skycord server appropriately named "No Kinkshaming", a place where people who share a variety of kinks can feel safe and talk about their "gross" fetishes and desires, no matter how bizarre or taboo they may be. :)

\--------------------

_The No-Kinkshaming Server_ , will have similar elements to _My Grandson's a Camgirl_ , that we think those who enjoyed this story will like in this new one. :)

Hope y'all will give it a shot and sub if you'd like to know when new chapters come out! ^_^

 

P.S. Sorry if you're subbed to this story and we gave you a stroke or something thinking _My Grandson's a Camgirl_ got a new chapter. Don't hate us please, we love you! ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me moist. <3
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @ [FlorinaLyndis](http://florinalyndis.tumblr.com)


End file.
